Bring me back to life
by LiraWM
Summary: Songfic usando la canción de Evanscence.


Bring me to life  
Por Lira W.M

Entre la oscuridad se esconde un alma, entre sabanas sollozando mientras lagrimas secas hacen contacto con la almohada que ahora es su única compañía. El cabello se mueve al compas de un viento que se escurre entre las aberturas de una ventana cerca de su aposento. No es mucho el viento pero su temperatura cala en los huesos. Cerca de ahí hay una mesa de noche y sobre ella una fotografía con movimiento, son una joven de cabello corto blanco con puntas moradas, esta sonriendo ampliamente. Su brazo izquierdo rodea los hombros de un hombre un tanto mas alto que ella, pero más que un gesto de gentileza es de burla ya que con movimientos de su mano ejemplifica a unos cuernos sobre la cabeza de la otra persona. El otro acompañante tiene su brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de la chica de cabellera singular. Ambos comparten una misma alegría, un mismo sentimiento.  
Se sentó en el borde de su cama, aún cubierta por las mantas. Trantando de olvidar pero no podía. Ahí estaba sentada en la mesa observando las expresiones de los demás miembros de la orden. Todos tenían los ojos envueltos en sombras, por supuesto la noticia había tenido un resultado demasiado impactante. Naturalmente muchos lloraron pero porque ella no. Todos habían derramado algo de lagrimas pero porque ella no, no es que no lo quisiera, todo lo contrario. Es solo que no entendia porque sus ojos se negaban a soltar sus sentimientos. Ya había llorado lo suficiente acaso o es que tenía miedo a liberarse.  
Una mano se poso en su hombro recomfortandola, giro su cabeza en busca del dueño de la mano y sin tardar sus ojos toparon con una sonrisa sincera. Sorprendida de que él todavía tuviera animos de sonreir, sonrio también. El complacido le extendio la otra mano abierta, sobre ella había algo rectangular, no muy grande, envuelto por varios colores. Un chocolate.  
La joven desvio su mirada del infinito a su cajón entre abierto, en él había muchas cosas pero se podía reconocer facilmente el envoltorio multicolorido del mismo detalle. Suspirando más profundo pero entrecortado sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Y así sentada se estiro, sacando el cajón del mueble. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer nada de lo que estaba encima, en especial la foto. Sus dedos se toparon con un prendedor brillante. Era un lobo de plata sentado en sus patas traseras aullando a un luna de oro blanco en el fondo. Sonriendo levemente lo tomo entre sus manos haciendo un cuenco con ellas, mientras que el prendedor resplandecia en el fondo de este.  
"¡Feliz cumpleaños Remus!" Se escucho a si misma. Sonriendo él tomo el pequeño obsequio de la joven entre sus manos y saco el broche, ampliando más la sonrisa abrazo a la joven, agradeciendole el presente.  
Guardo con cuidado el broche en una caja de terciopelo negro, entre cartas de varios colores y tamaños. Sin embargo una tarjeta no muy grande capto su atención, era de color paja con adornos de hojas verdes en los bordes y tinta esmeralda.

Para Tonks  
Eres una chica muy original, nunca hubiese imaginado que se transformarian en chocolates y llegarian todos en una caja. Por milagro no me los comí. Muchas gracias por la fiesta sorpresa, la pase muy bien. Te debo una.

Atte: Remus Lupin  
P.D: ¿Cómo convenciste a Severus de que se transformara?

Tonks solto una risa al recordar ese día. Había hablado con todos del cumpleaños de Remus, la mayoría de los ex profesores de Remus accedieron a la fiesta, también contacto a los antiguos amigos de Remus. También hablo con los miembros de la orden y con Harry y compañia así que había sido una fiesta sin igual. Lo dificil fue cambiar a los más chicos puesto que ellos no sabían como aplicar el hechizo de enconger en si mismos, para evitar correr riesgos McGonagall les ayudo.  
Ya estaba todo, todos se hicieron pequeños se metieron en un chocolate cada uno. El plan había sido de que , al momento de abrir un chocolate, en especifico el de ella, todos salian y ahí es cuando empezaba la fiesta.  
Ella se había tomado el tiempo de diseñar las envolturas, para que al momento de que una persona se introujera, la envoltura cambiara de acuerdo a la personalidad de esta. Por eso ella había quedado de los colores más llamativos.  
No sabía como, pero todo lo que hacía era por él. ¿Por qué? esa era una pregunta que siempre rondaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho él que los demás no?. Todo mundo sabía que ella era una chica alegre, siempre mostraba fuerza apesar de las situaciones. Pero pocos sabían que ella lloraba cuando estaba sola, había algo que a ella le faltaba. Era muy facil engañar a los demás, con solo poner una sonrisa y decir unas cuantas bromas muchos se conformaban y daban por hecho de que ella estaba "feliz". Pero él había sido el único que había visto tras esa mascara, había penetrado tras los cristales de sus ojos. Mirando en su interior y lo más raro había sido que con su consentimiento.  
Acaso ella quería que él la viera al desnudo. Supiera como piensa y realmente que es lo que piensa. Y por fin alguien la aceptara como era sin importar las consecuencias.  
Mucha gente no se daba cuenta de que todos nacemos carentes de algo. Pero ella no había encontrado nada que remplazara ese hueco, nada ni nadie. ¿Era la única que tenía ese hueco?. Si eso era cierto entonces se podía considerar totalmente infeliz. Y por más que lo intentara siempre era lo mismo, nadie se daba cuenta de que entre sus sonrisas y miradas pedía a gritos un luz de esperanza. Todos habían sido lo mismo, tras pasar el tiempo se volvian viejos y rutinarios, apagando el brillo que desprendian sus ojos para dejar solo estatuas parlantes y movibles. Gente que creía tener derechos sobre otras solo por el simple hecho de que eran pareja. Otra que abusaba de el termino amistad, tratando de sacar todo el provecho posible y la más asquerosa era la gente traidora. Esta te patea mientras tu estas en el suelo sin posibilidad de moverte, te escupe a la cara y se ríe sinicamente, calando tus oidos y helando tu alma. Lo único que pudo hacer era encapsularse en un mundo sin realidad.  
Día tras día, el sufrimiento se evitaba. Lo cual en un principio fue bueno, se evito de descepciones de las demás personas. Pero también tenía un efecto contraproducente, evitaba la compañía de personas que buscaban exactamente lo mismo que ella.  
No fue hasta que un día en una clase de su ultimo grado, entro un nuevo profesor. Lo cual no le tomo importancia, sacaría buenas notas, obedecería las reglas del juego y así se evitaria problemas. Sacando sus utiles, todo iba normal hasta que él profesor les pregunto algo inusual.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren de la vida?  
En ese momento por fin levanto la vista para poner por primera vez atención en sus cinco sentidos. Era la primera pregunta que no sabía como responder. Sus buenas notas no iban a ayudar en nada y lo peor es que se fijo en ella para que le respondiera.  
-Su nombre señorita.- dijo sonriendole mientras todo el aula mira atentamente sus movimientos.  
-Nymphadora Tonks.- respondio firmemente apesar del incomodo momento en el cual estaba pasando. Él profesor seguía ahí sonriendo y esperando la respuesta. Ella no sabía como responder, su silencio fue mal interpretado y él volvio a hacer la pregunta. A lo cual fue un disgusto para ella, la trataba como si fuera de lento aprendizaje.  
-Sea lo que quiera o no, no importa. Puesto que ella es la que espera algo de nosotros.- se limito a decir de la manera más cortante que pudo, antes de centrar su atención nuevamente a sus apuntes.  
Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, ella sentia todas las miradas sobre ella. Tras pasar unos cuantos segundos levanto la mirada y ahí esta su profesor y para su sorpresa no estaba enfadado ante la forma de responderle, todo lo contrario.  
-10 puntos para Gryffindor.  
La frase retumbo por toda el aula, acaso había oido bien. Les dio puntos por eso, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?. Desconcertada y sin saber que hacer se le quedo mirando al profesor, el cual solo continuo dando su clase ignorandola totalmente. Dedico varias miradas a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban igual o peor que ella en cuanto a la reacción.  
Tratando de no ponerle tanta importancia a eso continuo con lo usual de tomar apuntes, solo que con la excepción de que nunca en la vida le habían dado buenos comentarios sobre sus puntos de vista y ahora hasta había recibido una recompensa por dejar hablar a su verdadero yo. Al dejar escuchar lo que ella pensaba y no lo que el profesor quería escuchar.  
Al final de la clase, le pidio unos minutos, ella no tuvo otra opción después de todo él era el profesor. Se quedo en su asiento con su mochila lista. El profesor solo se sento en su asiento acomodando sus papeles, alejados uno del otro.  
-Me gustaría hablar contigo Nymphadora o prefieres que te diga Tonks.- sonriendo le pregunto.  
-Tonks esta bien.  
-No pienses que va a ser un regaño o algo así. Ni que sera charla de maestro a alumno. Prefiero una conversación de persona a persona. Te parece bien si vas a mi oficina mañana.  
-Seguro profesor Lupin.  
-Prefiero que me digan Remus, no me gusta el prefijo profesor. Además no quiero sentirme superior, quiero enseñarles y que ustedes me enseñen a mí de acuerdo.  
-De acuerdo.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**  
**leading you down into my core**  
**where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit**  
**sleeping somewhere cold**  
**until you find it there and lead it back home**

Así en el borde de la cama, comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Aferrandose a la almohada que tenía más cerca, dejando que esta reciviera toda la tristeza. Mientras se envolvia entre sus mantas nuevamente, sin prestar atención que el cajón dio a parar al suelo, chocando el concreto con la madera. Las cosas se dispersaron por todos lados. Cartas, regalos y demás cosas estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Cada una con diferente historia, transmitiendo diferentes sentimientos pero había algo que no cambiaba. La persona.  
Una lluvia comenzo a caer despacio, haciendo que las personas que estaban a sus alrededores buscaran refugio. Pero acaso había refugio para ella, no tenía donde esconderse del silencio, ni mucho menos de la soledad.

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
**Save me**  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

La lluvia comenzo a colarse por su ventana, humedeciendo todo lo que tenía a su paso. No importando que fueran cosas de valor sentimental superior. El agua llego para tocar gentilmente sus pies que colgaban de la cama. Abriendo pesadamente los ojos, dejando el sollozo a un lado.  
Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el balcón que hacía su apartamento un lugar ideal para alguien como ella vivir. Mirando con tristeza como varias personas buscaban el refugio de algo tan natural como el agua. Varias de esas personas eran parejas de las cuales el joven buscaba la protección de su conyugue.  
Abrazandose a si misma para evitar el frío o para recordar el calor que le solía ser brindado.

**Now that I know what I'm without**  
**you can't just leave me**  
**breathe into me and make me real**  
**bring me to life**

Mirando por encima de su hombro su apartamento, en el había varias fotografías de ella. Todas habían sido tomadas después de su ultimo grado, cuando por fin empezo a tomar sentido a la vida. No todas las personas eran malas, algunas se protegian igual que ella, pero de vez en cuando hay que tomar riesgos.  
Pero todo esto se lo había enseñado él, todo se lo había explicado con una paciendia insuperable y una sonrisa de nada de envidiar. Siempre radiaba felicidad no importando a donde él fuera, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de todo, pero a diferencia de ella. La de él siempre había sido sincera.

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
**Save me**  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**Bring me to life**

Habían sido tantas cosas las que le había enseñado que no sabía si algun día le pudiese pagar todo lo que había hecho. Le debía y mucho, le había dado un giro total a su vida. Le había quitado la venda que tenían sus ojos, dejando por fin entrar la luz por ellos. Y a la primera persona que había visto era él. Le había enseñado tantas cosas que dudaba mucho algun día poder pagarle.  
Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que jamás se lo podría agradecer, puesto que la vida no daba para tanto para compensar todas esas buenas acciones que los demás han hecho por nosotros en especial él.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love**  
**darling only you are the life among the dead**  
**(All this time I can't belive I couldn't see**  
**kept tin the dark but you were there in front of me)**

El frío comenzo a calar su cuerpo fragil, tomando la manta que tenía en su cama se cubrio el cuerpo que ya estaba humedo. El cobertor se mojo al contacto, eso evitaba que fisicamente sintiera algo de frío. Pero por dentro que era lo que pasaba. Sentía que no podía sonreir nunca, y si lo intentaba los recuerdos recientes brotaban a su mente, abriendo más la cicatriz que se había hecho no apenas dos días.  
Dio unos pasos más y su pie se encontro con el prendedor de lobo. Se agacho para tomarlo entre sus manos nuevamente, brindandole un abrigo a algo inerte. Con la mirada caida y vacia dejo que la humedad penetrara más en el cuarto. El viento comenzo a soplar más fuerte, dejando entrar más el frío pero eso no fue lo único que entro.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
**got to open my eyes to everything**  
**(without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
**don't let me die here there must be something more)**  
**Bring me to life**

-Cuida a Harry por mí... mí pequeña Tonks.  
Ahí estaba ella, entre sus brazos un hombre de edad, con sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Todavía tenía vida, pero cada movimiento que realizaba le dolía, respirar se le hacia más dificil. Ella lo abrazo a sí, contrayendolo a su pecho.  
El hombre sonrio más ampliamente y moviendo sus manos con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desprendio del broche que tenía ahora en el chaleco.  
-Toma cuida al pequeño Moony por mí.- depositandolo en la mano derecha de ella mientras daba la mejor sonrisa que podía. Cuidate y recuerda... no es un adios sino un hasta luego.

**(Wake me up)**  
**Wake me up inside**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**(Wake me up inside)**  
**Save me**  
**(Call my name and save me from the dark)**  
**(Wake me up)**  
**Bid my blood to run**  
**(I can't wake up)**  
**Before I come undone**  
**(Save me)**  
**Save me from the nothing I've become**

Tonks tomo el prendedor por el reberso, ahí tenia inscrito el nombre. Lo sabía, ella se lo había mandado poner, para su amigo "multifacetico". Tomando el prendedor, desprendiendose del cobertorr, camino hasta el balcón. La lluvia nuevamente probo su cara, sonrio ampliamente. Se coloco el prendedor cerca de su mano izquierda, a la altura del corazón, en su blusa de color azul, que ahora se encontraba alegada a ella. Sin prestar cuidado se hirio a si misma, la sangre broto, muy poco pero mancho su pecho.  
Se sento en el borde del balcón, dando la espalda a la ciudad, a la lluvia, a la realidad. Tomando aliento, miro por ultima vez su apartamento y el desorden que había. "Lo siento Remus, pero no puedo cuidarlo sola".

**Bring me to life**  
**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**  
**Bring me to life**

**Notas de autora:** Se lo dedico a las personas que les gusta Evanescence y HP. Jeje claro que hay muy pocas personas que comparten el gusto verdad. Ojala les haya gustado este intento de fan fic y lo hayan disfrutado en el dado caso que no pues no me lo digas ^^ ntc.  
En fin bueno creo que eso es todo

Atte:

Lira W.M

P.D: Dejen reviews!!!


End file.
